Fuerzas Militares Intergalacticas
by sys4ever2
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha junto a naruto su mejor amigo se unen a las fuerzas militares intergalacticas en la infanteria movil, luchan para proteger a la tierra y obtener el amor de Sakura Haruno una piloto intergalactica y ex compañera de secundaria.
1. Chapter 1

En el año 2410 d.c las cosas eran muy diferentes , la tecnología había avanzado tanto que un viaje al espacio era tan normal como ir en un auto desde Konoha a Suna, era normal ver robots por las calles al igual que varias especias alienígenas inteligentes. Hace más de 400 años que la raza humana había tenido contacto con extraterrestres , descubriendo que no estábamos solo en el universo, varias miles de distintas especies inteligente convivían en paz, pero había otras especies hostiles y otras agresivas sin inteligencia que no comprendían el concepto de paz y atacaban cuanta civilización se les interpusiera.

Hoy es mi último día de secundaria, con el diploma en mano se habrá terminado una faceta de mi vida y comenzado otra, pues si Sasuke Uchiha dejaba de ser un simple adolescente para convertirse en hombre, un hombre que se iría al espacio para ser parte de las Fuerzas Militares Intergalácticas, pasaría un tiempo en la academia que estaba en una mega nave increíble orbitando la luna para ser entrenado y luego asignado a un equipo para ir en misiones a distintos planetas, aun no sabía por qué rama del ejercito decidirme piloto de naves espaciales, el de planeamiento, el de cruz roja o infantería móvil, realmente me daba igual solo quería largarme de una vez por todas de casa y tener una vida propia y hacer con ella algo más importante que solo sentarme tras un escritorio., el único problema era que aún no se lo había dicho a mi padre.

-como que aún no se lo dices?- decía mi mejor amigo – sasuke la inscripción es mañana!- gritaba y reprochaba

_Naruto Uzumaki era mi mejor amigo desde el jardín de infantes, todo lo hacíamos juntos, desde ir castigados a la dirección hasta encarar a las chicas de la secundaria, su padre había sido miembro de las Fuerzas Militares Intergalácticas, conocidas como la FMI, muerto en acción y conocido como un héroe, es por eso que su mayor sueño es el también ser parte de FMI y ser tan bueno como lo fue su padre. Es un chico imperativo y por momentos insoportables pero tiene una bondad y alegría única que las refleja en sus ojos azules._

_-de veras piensas eso de mi debe? Que soy alegre y bondadoso?-_

_-oye no te metas cuando estoy narrando teme-_

_-bueno bueno – rascándose la nuca- creí que podía hablar ya que estabas hablando de mi…oye porque yo no les cuento como eres tú?_

_-yo soy el que está contando la historia, cállate la boca y déjame continuar-_

_-por favorcito sasuke!- suplicando con ojitos de zorro mojado_

_-de acuerdo, pero luego me dejaras continuar con la historia-_

_-de acuerdo, luego no te interrumpiré hasta el final…. Bueno por dónde empiezo? Así ya sé – a claro su garganta y puso vos grave como de locutor de radio_

_Sasuke Uchiha es un niño rico con peinado de gallina con el cabello color azabache de ojos fríos , carácter frio, presumido y arrogante…_

_-oye naruto no te pases!_

_-no me dejaste terminar iba a decir pero es un gran amigo y en el fondo tiene un corazón._

_-bueno listo terminaste, proseguiré con la historia._

-Ya lo sé, te crees que no estuve pensando cómo decirle a mi padre, no he encontrado el momento indicado-

-quieres que le diga yo?

-no, se lo diré esta noche luego de la fiesta de graduación-

-puedes creer que si nos graduamos- sonreía naruto empuñando con orgullo su diploma mientras caminabas por última vez por los pasillos de la secundaria.

-Uchiha! Uzumaki! – decía Sarutobi un viejo profesor mientras se nos acercaba – no deberían estar en su fiesta de graduación?

_Sarutobi era el profesor de historia y filosofía, todo el tiempo hablaba del prestigio de estar en FMI y del deber que teníamos como ciudadanos para proteger la _tierra_, la verdad siempre me dormía en su clase._

-solo estábamos recorriendo la escuela por última vez- respondió simpático mi rubio amigo

-escuche que intentaras entrar en FMI Uzumaki, te deseo suerte chico- dijo dándole una palmada en el hombro.-y tu uchiha iras a Howard?-

-no señor, iré a FMI- conteste orgulloso y decidido, seguramente él pensaba que un niño rico como yo haría una carrera de abogado o médico, sabía que estaba en lo correcto al notar sorpresa en su rostro.

-en ese caso también te deseo suerte- luego de eso se marchó.

En la fiesta que era en gran salón dentro de la escuela se hallaban todos nuestros compañeros.

-hey mañana puedo ir con ustedes a inscribirme?- pregunta Shikamaru uno de mis amigos cercanos

_Inteligente como muy pocos en la escuela, pero andaba por la vida siempre desganado y cansado repitiendo "que problemático" siempre._

_-_claro que si – respondí mientras mis ojos se desviaban a la cosa más linda que jamás haya visto

_Allí estaba ella la chica más linda de toda la secundaria Sakura Haruno, de cabellara larga y rosada, tés nívea con unos hermosos ojos jades que hacen que te pierdas dentro de ellos, sonrisa deslumbrante y siempre trata a todo el mundo con paciencia y amabilidad genuina, aunque también tiene su carácter, una mujer que se hace respetar. Todo el mundo dice que es muy evidente que ella me gusta y que yo le gusto a ella pero ninguno de los dos se anima a decírselo al otro, quizás esta sea la última vez que la vea tendría que decirle todo lo que siento._

-sasuke! Sasuke! Deja de soñar hombre- el uzumaki me daba un leve golpe en la cabeza

-que quieres? – respondí sobándome el golpe

-en vez de estar imaginando cosas con ella ve y háblale de una buena vez- siendo mi mejor amigo sabía lo que pasaba por mi mente.

Sin decir nada comencé a caminar donde está la peli rosa, cerca de una mesa con bebidas conversando con una de sus amigas Ino Yamanaka, de cabello rubio atado en una coleta de ojos azules y gritona, quede frente ella y trague gordo.

-hola..-dije tratando de sonar natural

-hola sasuke-kun – voltio a verme sonriendo – quieres un poco? – me ofreció de su bebida

-no te lo agradezco, quisiera….-me detuve un segundo- podríamos hablar?

-luego te veo saku- dijo la rubia dejándonos solos- adiós sasuke…- agradecía por dentro que se haya ido por su cuenta.

-te estas divirtiendo?- me pregunto con esa amabilidad que la distinguía

-si un poco…y tú?- pregunte interesado

-también un poco…de que querías hablar?- cambio el tema rápidamente

-mañana me inscribiré en la FMI, y antes de que mi vida cambia no quería dejar de decirte que realmente me gustas…no quiero irme arrepintiéndome de no haberlo dicho- mis mejillas ardían y se me hacía dificultoso pasar la saliva por mi garganta.

Ella solo sonrió con un rubor tenue en sus mejillas, dio un paso acercándose a mí, su mano derecha reposo sobre mis mejillas mientras se ponía en puntas de pie para darme un ligero y dulce beso en los labios, se apartó mirándome a los ojos- yo tampoco quería arrepentirme de no hacer eso . Termino de decir mientras sus ojos comenzaron a cristalizarse antes de que la viera llorar salió corriendo del lugar, la busque por todas partes, toda la noche, pero no la encontré, me dejo intrigado con toda su actitud.


	2. Chapter 2

Hoy era el gran día, ya no había marcha atrás, ya había discutido anoche con mi padre cuando se enteró de mi decisión de ir a FMI, me grito a más no poder diciendo que era un desagradecido, que terminaría muerto, que estaba cometiendo un error muy grande al igual que mi hermano mayor.

_Itachi Uchiha era mi hermano mayor, cinco años mayor, con tan solo 23 años era OF-7 general de división llamado mayor general, estaba a cargo de una escuadrilla de la infantería móvil. Cuando se graduó y se inscribió a la FMI discutió con mi padre al igual que yo, para mi padre es como si él se hubiera muerto el día en que se marchó para cumplir sus sueños._

Mi madre no dijo nada, solo se encerró en su habitación, ni siquiera bajo para el desayuno, supongo que todavía está asimilando la idea de que otro hijo se marcha al espacio.

Llegue junto a naruto y shikamaru a la central que la FMI tiene en konoha, era un edificio muy alto, con sus paredes inferiores de vidrio, al entrar al lugar comenzamos a merodear hasta encontrar el lugar de las inscripciones, era un lugar improvisado, dos mesas unidas y detrás de ellas sentado un hombre con un traje militar, esparcido por las mesas había varias columnas de papeles.

Caminamos hacia la fila y mis ojos se sorprendieron al verla allí, sakura junto Ino estaban a punto de ser atendidas por el hombre de las inscripciones, junto a mis amigos nos formamos detrás de ellas, decide no interrumpirla y escuchar atentamente aquella charla con el hombre.

-señoritas?- decia el hombre sonriéndoles amablemente a ambas muchachas

-queremos inscribirnos señor- contesto la haruno devolviendo la sonrisa

-déjenme adivinar…pilotos cierto?-

-eso esperamos…-respondió la rubia

-me alegra que lindas señoritas como ustedes se interesen por la FMI, necesitamos buenos pilotos- el hombre comenzó a buscar entre sus papeles las inscripciones- tomen..- decia mientras le entregaba a ambas los papeles .- Deberán de poner de mayor a menor a que unidad quieren pertenecer, luego de los exámenes se les dirá dentro de sus opciones para cual están más capacitadas, les deseo suerte-

-muchas gracias- respondió con una sonrisa la peli rosa al girar quedo frente a frente conmigo – hola- comento algo nervioso

-hola- respondí confuso, confuso aun por su beso y confuso de verla ahí

-quien sigue? – pregunto el hombre,

Me hubiera gustado poder preguntarle un par de cosas a la oji jade pero me debía inscribir, antes de que se marcha le dije – nos vemos luego – ella solo sonrió y se marchó con su amiga

-que quieren?- pregunto el sujeto borrándosele del rostro la sonrisa que llevaba hacia unos instantes y esfumándosele la amabilidad.

-inscribirnos señor – respondió mi amigo rubio

-creen que esto es un juego? Porque no regresan a sus casa con sus mamis?- el hombre se burlaba de nosotros

-estamos decido, queremos ir a FMI- comente firmemente

-están seguros?, saben que ustedes no elijen donde ir, según sus capacidades se los asigna, he visto mucho niños como ustedes que viene con la idea de ser piloto, o estar en planeamiento pero luego de los análisis son enviados a la infantería móvil donde no duran ni una semana, muchos vuelven con sus mamis y los que se quedan mueren o mucho peor terminan así- el hombre salió detrás de las mesas haciendo girar las ruedas de su silla, ambas piernas le faltaban- y solo sirven para estar detrás de un escritorio, se vuelven una molestia para todos.

-cree que es peor terminar así que morir?- pregunto algo extrañado shikamaru

-antes de convertirme en una molestia hubiera preferido morir en el campo de batalla, morir como héroe-

-yo quiero morir como héroe señor- argumento con decisión el rubio

-aun después de lo que les dije y les mostré de cómo pueden quedar quieren inscribirse- pregunto deteniendo su mirada en mi

-sí señor, estamos decidido no hay vuelta atrás- comente desafiándolo con la mirada, no había nada que pudiera decir que hiciera que cambiara mi decisión.

-de cuerdo…mi deber fue avisarles, ahora es su responsabilidad- busco entre sus papeles y nos entregó las inscripciones- luego de completarlas vayan al subnivel y ahí en la puerta 322 entréguenlas y les harán los estudios médicos y psicológicos.

Mientras caminábamos hacia donde se nos habían indicado completábamos los papeles, mi primera era opción era ser piloto, fui marcando de mayor a menor hasta que como última opción puse la infantería móvil, al contrario que naruto que su primera opción había sido la de la infantería, en cuanto a shikamaru su primera opción era la de desarrollo y tecnología.

A llegar a la puerta 322 nos encontramos con sakura e ino, ambas salían sonriendo felices se detuvieron al vernos.

-como les ha ido?- pregunto el rubio con una gran sonrisa

-estupendo!- comento la rubia feliz – ambas quedamos para pilotos

-eso es genial – la felicitaba el castaño

-deséenos suerte – decia el uzumaki mientras ingresaba a la habitación junto a Nara

-felicidades- comente sin sacarle la vista de los ojos a la peli rosa

-gracias…-respondió apenada

-porque no me lo dijiste…-pregunte

-sasuke…es que…es complicado- apartaba sus ojos de los míos

-creo que si me lo explicas podre entender-

.sabes lo complicado que es mantener una relación estando en FMI, más si no quedan en lo mismo?- interrumpió ino

-y si quedamos en lo mismo?- pregunte mirando a la peli rosa

-quieres ser piloto?- volvió a interrumpir la rubia

-estoy hablando con ella, puedes largarte!- grite molesto a la rubia

-te espero en el primer nivel saku- comento y se largó molesta del lugar

-intentaras ser piloto?- pregunto volviendo a mirarme a los ojos

-yo no decido en que quedar, pero piloto es mi primera opción- ella apartaba la vista nuevamente

-sabes que es muy difícil quedar en lo mismo…-

Interrumpí antes de que terminara de hablar- podríamos intentarlo…deja que haga los estudios y una vez que sepa donde me asignen hablaremos de nosotros quieres?

-no lo sé…-comento dudosa

-no te estoy pidiendo un si ahora, solo que esperes antes de tomar una decisión-

-de acuerdo. Esperare..- se acercó a mí y deposito en mi mejilla un dulce beso – suerte…- luego se marchó.

Ahora más que nunca debía conseguir ser piloto, entre a la habitación 322 decidido a lograrlo.


	3. despegue!

No podía creer lo que estaba leyendo, luego de 20 minutos dentro de la habitación 322 un hombre vestido de militar me entrego un papel donde decía que mis capacidades y habilidades eren las indicadas para la ultima de mis opciones, como habiendo seleccionado otras 9 opciones es que soy solo capaz de ocupar un puesto en la infantería móvil, acaso esto era una broma?, realmente sasuke uchiha no calificaba para ser piloto?

Para aumentar mi fastidio mi querido pero irritante amigo saltaba de la emoción, sus sueños se habían vuelto realidad, ya era un miembro de la infantería móvil, y a pesar de estar contento por él en este momento no me agradaba que estuviera festejando.

Obviamente que shikamaru el "cerebrito" había conseguido estar en planeamiento y desarrollo tecnológico, Ino y mi hermosa Sakura serian pilotos, acaso yo era el único perdedor que no consiguió lo que quería?

Bueno al menos al llegar a la nave que orbita la luna seguramente me encontraría gente mas o igual patética que yo que no obtuvo lo que quería y fue a terminar en la infantería.

-o vamos sasuke ya cambia esa cara, no te alegra que estaremos juntos?- sonreía intentando levantarme el animo naruto

-estamos juntos desde el jardín, yo ya quería librarme de ti- comente en tono de burla y resignándome, al menos era parte de FMI

Ya hacia 3 horas que viajábamos en un ómnibus junto a otras 20 personas mas, iríamos fuera de la ciudad, en pleno desierto donde FMI tenia sus lanzamientos de naves, allí mas de 3000 nuevos reclutas o sea novatos, se embarcarían ( aguarden embarcarían es cuando te vas en barco como se diría en una nave?), bueno como fuese que se dijese nos subiríamos a las naves que nos llevaría a la estación colocada orbitando la luna.

-no te hagas él que no quería estar conmigo sasuke, tu sabes que no es así-

-porque crees eso?- le pregunte a mi amigo

-porque estas acostumbrado a que te cuide la espalda, y tu harás lo mismo, como siempre lo hemos hecho- sonrió el rubio

Yo asentí, esta vez seria diferente, nos cubriríamos la espalda pero esto no era tratándose de chicas o de un juego de basquetbol o futbol, se trataba de nuestras vidas, como decía mi amigo moriríamos como héroes pero no por eso se lo haríamos fácil a la señora muerte.

-escuchen gusanos ya llegamos!- gritaba un hombre al frente del ómnibus

Todos comenzaron a defender, con naruto fuimos los últimos, al poner un pie en las arenas del desierto sentí que estaba haciendo lo correcto, esto era mi destino, afirme los dos pies y mire la gran nave que se imponía a unos metros de mis ojos, la nave que nos llevaría a nuestro ahora llamado hogar

-wuauuu! Sasuke mira eso?- el rubio no daba a basta con sus ojos para ver toda la inmensa nave

-en la que viviremos es aun mas grande naruto no te sorprendas con esta- le golpeé el hombre para que comenzara a caminar, nuestro grupo ya se dirigía hacia la nave

Los de infantería móvil se distinguían por su vestimenta, pantalón y chaqueta gris con unas líneas en negro, borsegos del mismo color, y una gorra distintiva de la infantería móvil

Claro que esta era la típica ropa para andar, la de combate era distinta, cada grupo vestía diferente, bueno no mucho pero si se podía distinguir los de infantería móvil de los pilotos, o de los de cruz roja.

Nuestro grupo una vez estando a escasos 50 metros de la nave se unió con otros grupos de infantería, a simple ojo diría que éramos mas de 1000, los otros 2000 se dividían en pilotos, desarrollo y tecnología, cruz roja, y otros cargos mas que seria inútil nombrar. Ahora entendía por que él hombre sin piernas dijo que necesitaban buenos pilotos, la razón era que escaciaban.

-bien escuchen gusanos!- volvió a gritar el tipo del ómnibus- ustedes serán el escuadrón E30, mejor conocido como escuadrón zorro, al llegar el nido…-

-disculpe señor?- grito mi rubio amigo, yo limite llevarme una mano al rostro, alguna idiotez preguntaría- que es el nido? Acaso no íbamos a una mega nave?- termino su pregunta rascándose la nuca

-naruto si serás idiota!-susurre

-alguien quiere contestarle al idiota?- grito el hombre mirando a al resto

-yo señor!- un joven de cabellos negros y tez pálida dio un paso a delante- EL NIDO ES LA NAVE QUE ORBITA LA LUNA SEÑOR! ES EL NIDO PORQUE SERA NUESTRO HOGAR SEÑOR!-

-te quedo claro?- pregunto a naruto el hombre

Mi estúpido amigo solo reía, si pudiera alejarme de él y decir que no lo conocía lo hubiera hecho, pero los años de amistad no me lo permitían

-sisi me quedo claro, Señor!- decía lo ultimo con burla

-bien si ya no hay mas interrupciones- retomo el hombre- bien cuando lleguen al nido sus habitaciones serán las del hala este sección naranja piso 3, no lo olviden, su general al mando será Yamato allí lo encontraran y él les dirá el resto, bien gusanos es hora de abordar la nave háganme sentir orgulloso!- termino de decir y le hecho una mirada a naruto., mientras pensaba, hablador, insolente, imperativo e irritable, él debe ser el hijo de minato,

Comenzamos a subir por unas escalinatas hacia la nave solo cargábamos un pequeño bolso, no hacia falta llevar nada solo alguna que otra foto o algún afecto personal.

Nuestro grupo era el ultimo en subir y acomodarse en las asientos de las naves, antes de que nos acomodaran en nuestros lugares y comenzaran a dar las instrucciones de seguridad trate de dar con la peli rosa, creí que muy dificil no seria ya que cuantas chicas en la sección de pilotos habría con cabellos rosas, pero era mucha la cantidad de personas y tan poco el tiempo que tuve para buscar que no lo conseguí

Una voz por un parlante se presentaba como nuestros pilotos que nos llevaría al NIDO, luego nos pidieron que abrocháramos nuestros cinturones, apoyáramos la cabeza sobre el respaldo del asiento.

El conteo comenzó, al mismo tiempo que mi estomago se revolvió, mi garganta se seco, y comencé a sudar, naruto se veía feliz, tanto que no recordaba que odiaba volar y bueno esto no era un avión pero la sensación seria la misma o aun peor…

10…

9…

8…

7…

6…

5…

4…

3…

2…

1…

Despegue….

La nave comenzó a sacudirse, cerré los ojos y apreté fuerte mi cabeza contra el asiento para que no se sacudiera, esto recién arrancaba y aun faltaba pasar por las capas de la atmosfera, seguí apretando mis ojos hasta que todo pasara…


	4. infanteria vs pilotos

Aun la cabeza me dolía y todo me daba vuelta, ahora entendía por qué no era apto para ser piloto, caminaba junto a naruto por los pasillos del NIDO, nuestro hogar, nos habían dado instrucciones de ir al hala este sección naranja piso tres, al bajar de la nave se nos asigno la habitación 10 de ese sector, junto con otros 20 novatos.

Al entrar en nuestra habitación compartida nos encontramos con que ya todos se habían instalados, solo quedaba libre una cama, yo tome la de abajo mientras que naruto como niño pequeño salto a la cama de arriba gritando "yo tomo la de arriba", como si a mi eso me fuese a importar, al borde de la cama se veía una pequeña pantalla.

-es un teléfono, también sirve para que grabemos nuestros días así como un diario personal- comento acercándose el chico de tez pálida que había respondido a la estúpida pregunta de sasuke- cada cama la tiene, tiene un código personal así nadie que no seas tu lo pueda usar

-como es que sabes tanto?- pregunte levantándome de la cama, naruto giro a mirar mientras dejaba colgar uno de sus brazos por la cama

-solo he leído mucho sobre este lugar- me sonrió algo apenado- por cierto soy Sai

-sasuke…-respondí y volví a sentarme en la cama- y el idiota es naruto- comente jalando el brazo que colgaba del rubio arrojándolo al piso

-dobe porque hiciste eso?- se levanto furioso

-naruto!- se escucho gritar, una cabellera roja se abrió paso entre los demás novatos – hey no pensé verte aquí!-

-KARIN?- dijo al mismo tiempo

-eh?, sasuke-kun también estas aquí?- se acercó se colgó de mi cuello

_Karin era una compañera de la secundaria, molesta y con la voz chillona, era una de las tantas chicas acosadoras que andaban detrás mio, jamás me fije en ella pero ella aun así seguía "enamorada" de mi._

_-_que haces aquí?- pregunte alejándola de mi

-me uní a la infantería móvil- comento como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo-

-Doy gracias a la mujer que revoluciono la FMI para que les permitiera ser parte de ella- dijo un chico de pelo celeste y dientes afilados – te imaginas pasar tanto tiempo sin sexo?

-no estamos solo par la satisfacción de los hombres idiota!- grito Karin

-solo bromeaba no te alteres- sonrió gentilmente- soy seigutsu – luego se presento

-formen filas!- se escucho gritar

Rápidamente los 22 novatos nos formamos derechos levantando una mano poniéndola en la frente (saludo militar), nuestro general se dio a ver entrando por la puerta

-descansen soldados!- dijo al entrar- bien ya sabrán quien soy, pero por las dudas lo repito mi nombre en Yamato y soy su general al mando, deberán dirigirse a mi con respecto y si son listos también lo harán con temor

Se paseaba caminando frente a nosotros , se divertía con la cara de terror que algunos tenían

-este serán su hogar ahora cuídenlo, veo que este año tenemos 7 mujeres, las felicito por tener el coraje de estar aquí!, a los hombres les digo que no se dejen humillar por sus compañeras eso seria patético.

Se detuvo un instante en naruto – uzumaki? – interrogo

-señor!- dijo el rubio llevándose la mano a la frente en saludo – wuauu ya se sabe el nombre de todos pensó el rubio

-lo sabia, eres igual a tu padre…- dijo y siguió caminando- bien en que iba? A si respecto al entrenamiento será todos los días desde las novecientas horas, antes deberán levantarse a las ochocientas e ir al comedor común a desayunar, los quiero con fuerza, el campo de entrenamiento esta en la hala este sección roja piso 1, esta prohibido llegar tarde, no hay escusas, así que hoy recorran la nave y apréndanse los caminos y atajos.

-señor cuando iremos a los planetas enemigos?- pregunto un chico al final de la fila

-tu nombre soldado?-

-soy Kiba Inuzuka señor!-

-bien Inuzuka te diré que no estés tan ansioso por morir, los planetas vendrán mas adelante además, se esta tratando de negociar con esos planetas antes de terminar en una guerra, ideas del gobierno por mi iría y mataría a cada maldito extraterrestre- termino de decir y se dirigió a la puerta- bien eso es todo ahora vayan a comer y conózcanse- se marcho del lugar

-creí que no saldríamos vivos…-suspiro seigutsu

Comencé a caminar junto a naruto a la salida, iríamos al gran comedor común a comer

-hey sasuke naruto espérenme!- grito la peli roja y a ella se unió seigutsu , sai y kiba

-vayamos todos juntos – sonrió naruto

-teme..- susurre por lo bajo molesto

-o vamos sasuke- susurraba él también – será bueno que hagamos amigos

Bufe molesto pero él tenia razón…

Recorrimos varios pasillos buscando el comedor, Karin y seigutsu discutían por ver quien tenia razón de por donde debíamos ir, al final ninguno acertó, kiba fue quien logro guiarnos al tan buscado comedor

Entramos y estaba lleno , el bullicio se hacia presente, la barra de comida estaba repleta, una gran fila esperaba sosteniendo una charola a ser atendidos, en las mesas que eran de 10 personas en cada una se veía la división entre las distintas secciones, era obvio que pilotos e infantería no se mezclaban.

Kiba reconoció a nuestro grupo y nos sentamos junto a ellos, obviamente en la sección de infantería, cuando un pequeño grupo volvió de la barra de comida fuimos los recién llegados, pasamos junto a las mesas de los pilotos novatos y las miradas no fueran buenas, era obvio que se sentían superiores, nos veían como cucarachas que solo servían cargar un arma.

Tratamos de no darles importancia, y seguimos caminando bajo la mirada de todo el sector de pilotos

-sasuke! Uchiha sasuke!- se escucho gritar

Voltee a ver quien era, de una de las mesas cercanas se ponía de pie una cabellera peli rosa, que corría hacia mí

-sakura – logre decir antes de que ella se colgara de mi cuello y me besara, sorprendido correspondí el beso

-vaya pero que suertudo..- dijo seigutsu, Karin solo puso cara de fastidio

-naruto!- grito una rubia acercándose a los chicos

-ino que gusto verte!- sonrió naruto

Junto a ino se acercó una muchacha peli azul con ojos aperlados

-sakura ya suéltalo lo dejaras sin aire- dijo la rubia jalando a la peli rosa

Dejo de besarme y de colgarse de mi cuello- que gusto verte sasuke-kun – dijo sonriendo – naruto! – se acercó al rubio y le dio un beso en la mejilla – que bueno verte

-lo mismo digo sakura-chan- le sonrió zorrunamente

Luego ella sonrió a los presente y se detuvo en Karin – me sorprende verte Karin, como has estado? – pregunto por cortesía

-bien. Respondió secamente y voltio el rostro

-ah déjenme presentarle a una amiga- dijo acercándose a su compañera- ella es Hinata, esta en nuestra habitación nos hicimos amigas enseguida

-mu..Mucho gusto..-dijo apenada y se sonrojo al mirar a mi amigo

-hola hinata- saludo eufórico el rubio

-por cierto en que donde duermen?- pregunto ino

-en el zorro naranja nido – respondió naruto

-en el que?- preguntaron las tres muchachas confundidas

-no, era el nido zorro 3..no eso tampoco, ya me olvide – se rasco la nuca mientras hinata lo miraba con dulzura

-hala este sección naranja piso tres habitación 10- respondió sai con naturalidad

-wuau que memoria- le sonrió sensualmente Ino

-oigan mejor vayamos por la comida o nos quedaremos sin comer- sugirió seigutsu

-en seguida los alcanzo- respondí y mire a la peli rosa

-ven hinata terminemos de comer- dijo Ino llevándose a la peli azul

Ahora estábamos solos, era solo ella y yo, yo y ella…

-te vez hermosa con ese traje – comente

./imgres?q=starship+troopers+carmen&um=1&hl=es&gbv=2&biw=1024&bih=537&tbm=isch&tbnid=1ZQBZdeY1wXVbM:&imgrefurl=/blogs/i-made-it&docid=nvPqHMRGx3Z23M&imgurl=/files/images/Carmen_&w=356&h=367&ei=oxIiT7j_OseutwfJ3_ihCw&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=99&vpy=145&dur=3219&hovh=228&hovw=221&tx=147&ty=105&sig=109968047557947369399&page=1&tbnh=160&tbnw=138&start=0&ndsp=10&ved=1t:429,r:0,s:0

-gracias, tu también- me sonrió

-no es tan elegante como el tuyo pero bueno…- comente

-me alegra mucho verte sasuke-kun – se apeno al decirlo

-sakura porque me besaste creí que como no seré piloto no querías…- me interrumpió

-no me importa sasuke-kun, yo te amo, quiero estar contigo, aunque te veré poco por los entrenamientos y todo eso, pero mientras pueda verte tan solo un minuto en el almuerzo en el tiempo libre eso me basta-

-estas segura?, no creías que era difícil mantener una relación así?-

-y aun lo creo, pero no quiero arrepentirme de no intentarlo, además podemos comunicarnos, viste que en la cama hay teléfonos de pantallas?, podremos vernos, o es que tu ya no quieres…- comento con tristeza lo ultimo

-como piensas eso- me acerque a ella y le acaricie la mejilla- yo te amo, quiero intentarlo…

Acerque mis labios a los de ella y los bese delicadamente…

-hey sakura!- se escucho un grito que termino con el beso, un muchacho peli rojo vestido de piloto se acercaba a nosotros- se te enfriara la comida preciosa

-enseguida voy sasori- respondió ella

Él me miro de arriba bajo con desprecio- este te esta molestando?, oye imbécil no ves que pilotos no se juntan con la infantería –

Eso hizo que enfureciera, mas cuando el tomo del brazo a la oji jade para llevársela

-oye imbécil ella es mi novia! Suéltala!- le grite y me acerque para zafarla del agarre

En un instante tenia el puño de el en mi rostro, y yo claro esta devolviéndole el golpe…


	5. 1er entrenamoento

Un grupo de infantería móvil luchaba por llevarme a nuestro cuarto, yo lo único que quería era volver y darle una paliza a ese estúpido piloto, naruto gritaba que me calmara pero yo estaba ido de mi.

Lograron que llegara al cuarto 10, de tras nuestro entro nuestro general gritando

-el primer día y ya con peleas! – Gritaba Yamato – díganme quien fue el idiota! – miraba para todos lados hasta que me vio que yo estaba enfurecido y un hilo de sangre corría de mi labio- soldado que sucedió?- me grito

Yo no respondía, apretaba mis puños

-soldado!- volvió a grítame – dime tu nombre y que sucedió!

Trague mi ira y respondí- soy Uchiha Sasuke señor! – no tenia ganas de contar lo sucedido pero naruto abrió la boca

-un piloto se metió con su chica y luego lo golpeo señor él solo se defendió-

-Uchiha debías ser- bufo resignado – tu hermano es igual , bien no tomare ninguna medida ya dicen que comenzó todo un piloto, como los odio se creen la gran cosa-

Todos miramos sorprendidos, incluso yo que me esperaba un fuerte castigo o hasta la expulsión

-pero si alguien pregunta dirán que lo golpee hasta dejarlo inconsciente entendido?-

-si señor!- respondimos todos al unísono

Luego de que el general se marchaba todos comenzaron a hacer cometarios sobre la pelea, todos coincidían en que infantería y pilotos no se debían mezclar, karin repetía una y otra vez que toda la pelea había sido por una zorra, yo trate de ignorarla demasiado furioso ya estaba

Un ruido se comenzó a escuchar, como si fuera una alarma o algo así

-es tu pantalla – dijo Sai mirándome

Me acerque a la cama donde estaba la pantalla y vi que tenia un mensaje

_Ven al hala norte, subsuelo, sección azul a la bodega de naves._

_Sakura_

Salí del cuarto, pero antes Sai me indico como llegar al lugar, luego de dar vueltas llegue donde la peli rosa me esperaría, entre a la bodega de naves y ella se encontraba de pie inspeccionando una de las naves

-sakura – la llame

-no es preciosa?- pregunto ella sin voltear – una de estas en poco tiempo podre estar piloteando- luego giro a verme

Se acercó con cuidado y limpio con su pulgar un rastro de sangre que había en mi labio- lo siento mucho sasuke-kun

-no fue tu culpa – tome la mano de ella y la bese- juro que podría haber matado a ese idiota cuando te sujeto

-no quiero que te pelees por mi, es por eso que…-

-no, no digas que por eso no quieres estar conmigo- la mire fijo a los ojos

-no quiero que te lastimen, sasuke pilotos e infantería móvil se odian, siempre a sido así- comenzaba a llorar

-y me dejaras por lo que piensen esos idiotas?, si ellos quieren adiarnos que lo hagan a mi no me interesa, ni ellos ni el resto de la infantería, lo que yo haga fuera de combate, con quien decida estar es mi problema y si yo quiero estar con la mas linda piloto de esta nave lo hare y que los demás se vayan al demoño..-

-nos harán la vida imposible…- las lagrimas comenzaban a caer por sus mejillas

Limpiando las lagrimas de su rostro- no me interesa… dijiste que me amabas, vas a renunciar a mi por unos idiotas? O será que me mentiste cuando dijiste eso?-

-yo te amo sasuke-kun…-

-entonces no digas mas nada…- me acerque a sus labios y los bese

Poco a poco fuimos dejándonos llevar por el beso, nuestras lenguas danzaban, ella se aferro a mis cabellos, yo sujete con firmeza su lindo y sexi trasero, llevaba puestas unas calzas largas negras que le quedaban perfecto, sentía como entre besos se le escapaban gemidos, por mi cabeza pasaron mil cosas que me gustarían haberle hecho en ese momento, pero nos separamos por falta de aire y además Ino junto a Hinata llegaron al lugar buscando a la peli rosa.

Me despedí de ella con un beso, debía ir a una charla de orientación de pilotos y yo debía regresar con mi grupo, había toque de queda y no se podía estar paseando por los pasillos luego de determinada hora.

Al día siguiente a las ochocientas horas ya estábamos en el gran comedor desayunando, desde mi lugar podía verla, ella tan hermosa como siempre, y a ese idiota peli rojo hablándole y sonriéndole, la oji jade varias veces noto que la miraba y me regalaba una de sus hermosas sonrisas, luego del apurado desayuno nos vestimos con el traje de combate y fuimos a entrenar.

-muy bien hoy empezará su entrenamiento!- gritaba Yamato para que todos lográramos escucharlo un grupo reducido de 100 estábamos a su cargo, el resto era dirigido por otros sargentos- empezaremos corriendo 20 vueltas,- el campo de entrenamiento era bastante grande – luego pasaremos a hacer una serie de ejercicios y luego un pequeño combate con armas de pinturas

-que divertido!- sonreía naruto

Luego de las 20 vueltas sentía que necesitaba un tanque de oxigeno, acostumbrarme a llevar el ritmo y respirar correctamente me llevaría tiempo.

Seguimos con flexiones de brazos, sentadillas, abdominales, y otros ejercicios más

Los 100 novatos a cargo de yamato fuimos divididos en grupos de 50, el bando azul y un bando rojo, el general oprimió un botón y el piso del campo de entrenamiento comenzó a cambiar por uno de combate.

El objetivo era cada grupo tenia una bandera debía defenderla e intentar conseguir la del otro grupo, aquel que era disparado y acertado debía arrojarse al suelo, fingir que estaba muerto.

Limite de tiempo media hora

Nuestro grupo se dividió en grupos de 25, unos defenderían y otros atacarían, con naruto habíamos decidido estar en los de ataque, en la tierra habíamos ido varias veces a esos lugares donde hacen combate con armas de pintura.

Habían pasado 20 minutos, tan solo quedábamos naruto, sai, seigutsu, karin y kiba, y el grupo de defensa se había reducido a 5, nuestros oponentes estaban en las mismas condiciones

Con el rubio estábamos apoyados contra un muro del otro lado karin junto Sai, la peli roja asomo a ver la ubicación del enemigo, escondió rápido su cabeza, me miro y con gestos me indico que había 5 de ellos.

Sai también comenzó a ser gestos indicando que ellos saldrían y luego salgamos con naruto y corramos hacia la bandera

La peli roja salió detrás del muro y comenzó a dispara logro darle a uno antes de que el enemigo respondiera el ataque, junto a ella también comenzó a disparar Sai.

le di la señal a naruto y salimos disparamos a dos tipos que teníamos en frente, por detrás nuestro llegaron dos mas, pero Kiba que se hallaba cerca les disparo.

-corran le cubriremos las espalda- grito la peli roja mientras seguía disparando

Corrimos con naruto disparándole a todo aquel que se nos cruzara, dos tipos estaban junto a la bandera del equipo rojo, comenzaron a dispararnos, rodamos por el suelo para no ser alcanzados por las balas de pintura, naruto desde el piso logro herir a uno de ellos,

-corre sasuke te cubro- me grito

Yo corrí hacia la bandera, el rubio se puso de pie y disparo al mismo tiempo que lo hizo el enemigo, ambos dieron en el otro, voltee y vi como naruto con una mancha roja de pintura en el pecho caía al suelo

-sigue sin mi- grito melodramático

Rodee mis ojos, era idiota hasta en estos momentos, tome la bandera en mis manos y comencé a agitarla, el reloj sonó, el tiempo había acabado y habíamos ganado

Todos los muertos en el juego se pusieron de pie, el equipo rojo lloraba por la derrota mientras que nuestro equipo festejaba

Yamato llamo a uno de sus asistente – ves a aquel chico?- dijo señalándome – cuando comiencen a entrenar con armas de verdad dale el mando de un equipo haber como lo maneja.

Mientras en el entrenamiento de pilotos una peli rosa estaba lista para abordar su nave de entrenamiento.

Subió se acomodó el cinturón de seguridad, se puso la mascara de oxigeno, tocaba botones para poner en funcionamiento la nave.

Por un auricular le dieron la indicación de despegue, una compuerta frente a ella comenzó a abrirse, dejando ver lo azul del espacio, tomo con firmeza el control de navegación y la saco a gran velocidad, daba piruetas en el espacio, la nave parecía una extensión de ella.

Desde la cabina del nido la capitana tsunade observaba las maniobras de los novatos

-zisune dime quien esta en el F-15?- le preguntaba a su copiloto

-su nombre es Sakura Haruno capitán-

-bien cuando son los exámenes para elegir pilotos asistentes de navegación del nido?-

-dentro de 6 meses –

-quiero que haruno haga el examen-

-si capitán-

-oye sakura…-le hablaba ino por el comunicador de las naves – tranquila nos pondrás en vergüenza

-lo siento me deje llevar por la emoción…-

La infantería móvil que había terminado su entrenamiento se acercó por unos ventanales que daban al espacio a ver las naves que pasaban volando

Vi una de las naves girar sobre si misma, unas piruetas tan a locadas solo seria capaz de darlas un piloto medio loco, sonreí de medio lado, esa era sakura…


End file.
